This invention relates to certain 1-substituted naphthyridine and pyridopyrazine derivatives which are useful in the treatment of allergies, inflammation, peptic ulcers and hyperproliferative diseases and which suppress the immune response in mammals.
Carboni et al. in Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 1973, 28(9), 722-732 disclose 1-benzyl-7-benzyloxy-[1,8]naphthyridin-2-one and other compounds, but indicate that such compounds were tested as antibacterials and found to be inactive.
European published application No. 0 172 058 discloses certain 1-phenyl-3-alkyl-[1,8]naphthyridin-2-ones as having anti-ulcer, anti-inflammatory and analgesic activities.